


Ты знаешь его?

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, расставание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: В комнате находится, наверно, не менее тридцати человек, и все они более или менее увлечены вечеринкой и разговорами друг с другом, Стайлз до сих пор не интересовался ничем из этого, но имя заставляет его прислушаться.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 16





	Ты знаешь его?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Du kennst ihn?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/691984) by Ririchiyo. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9711879

— Дерек Хейл, — вдруг произносит кто-то, и Стайлз поднимает голову, услышав это.

В комнате находится, наверно, не менее тридцати человек, и все они более или менее увлечены вечеринкой и разговорами друг с другом, Стайлз до сих пор не интересовался ничем из этого — он действительно был здесь только потому, что Лидия думала, что ему нужно отвлечься, и что вечеринка поможет с этим, иначе он бы даже не вышел из своей комнаты — но имя заставляет его прислушаться. До сих пор он не обращал внимания на разговоры, пока слонялся со своим стаканом где-то недалеко от окна, но… он ничего не может поделать с тем, что упоминание имени сразу же привлекает его внимание. Может быть и прошло несколько месяцев, но это не меняет того факта, что Дерек всё ещё…

Видимо, его реакция не осталась незамеченной, потому что стоявшие рядом с ним два парня с любопытством посмотрели на него.

— Не говори мне, что это имя для тебя ничего не значит, — говорит один из них, а другой вопросительно поднимает обе брови.  
— Ты знаешь Дерека Хейла?

Они оба молоды — по пятнадцать лет, наверно. Они слишком молоды, чтобы присутствовать на одной из вечеринок Лидии. На мгновение Стайлз даже удивляется — кто впустил их? И они моложе, чем был Стайлз на своей первой вечеринке у Лидии, он был, и правда, слишком юн, если вы спросите его.

Но они старше, чем когда он впервые встретил Дерека. Он думает, что Дерек этого не помнит, хоть это было больше половины его жизни назад, Стайлз всё ещё знает наверняка. Они встретились вскоре после пожара, и в то время, во времена своей детской наивности, он верил, что сможет сделать Дерека снова счастливым, всего лишь подружившись с ним. Конечно, это не сработало, и сейчас Стайлз понимает провальность этой идеи, но в то время он действительно думал, что это могло сработать. И если он правильно помнит, то ему даже удалось увидеть, как тогда улыбнулся Дерек. Маленькая, грустная, но всё-таки улыбка, и Стайлз очень этим гордится.

Так же, как он обычно гордится тем, как, в конце концов, он хорошо ладил с Дереком. Тем, как им удалось, со всеми их проблемами, подружиться и поддерживать друг друга. Тем, как они сражались вместе и защищали друг друга. Может быть, сначала это и не показалось таким, в лесу, со Скоттом, когда Стайлз на короткое мгновение действительно подумал, что Дерек хотел бы избавиться от него и его лучшего друга, но со временем… со всем этим: стая альф, канима, призрачные всадники, Кейт… он всегда точно знал, что у него был Дерек, и, наверно, даже не удивительно, что в какой-то момент он влюбился в него.

Уверен, что всё было не так. Лидия пророчила ему это почти с самого начала, ещё тогда, когда Стайлз отрицал это, потому что он думал, что его сердце принадлежит только ей, но она была права. Конечно, права. Это же Лидия. С течением времени каким-то странным образом Дерек и Стайлз сошлись друг с другом. В конце концов, даже Скотт был утомлён ими и их постоянными признаниями в любви; а Айзек даже однажды выгнал Дерека из его же собственной квартиры, потому что больше не мог терпеть их двоих.

Всё это происходило тогда, когда они уже были неразлучны. В то время, когда они уже смеялись над этим. Тогда для Стайлза уже было слишком поздно. Он уже знал, что привязан к Дереку. И что тот легко может разбить ему сердце.

Только вот Стайлз и не думал, что это и правда могло произойти.

Может быть, в кошмарах или когда он придумывал «худшие сценарии» своей жизни, но он никогда всерьёз не думал, что это произойдёт. Он и подумать не мог, что такое и правда случится. Просто однажды Дерек сказал, что уходит. Стайлз знает, как ему трудно было принять такое решение, и что он не хотел оставлять его, и Стайлз знает, что Дерек боролся с самим собой в течение довольно длительного времени, и это, наверно, было лучшим решением для него. Стайлз всё это знает. Но это не меняет того факта, что даже сейчас он всё ещё думает, что такое решение должно было даться Дереку труднее. Что Дерек не должен был так легко его бросить. Может, он знал Дерека не так хорошо как думал. Или, может быть, он переоценил его. Или, наоборот, недооценил. Или, может быть, после всех этих лет, Дерек так изменился, что это было не так просто для него, как всегда думал Стайлз.

Он не знает. Всё, что Стайлз знает, это то, что он не жалеет ни об одной минуте, проведённой с Дереком. И даже если бы он знал, как всё обернётся, он бы так и оставил. Даже если бы была хоть малейшая надежда, что он мог что-то изменить.

— Скажи мне, ты его знаешь? — один из парней снова его спрашивает. Стайлз почти забывает о них и на мгновение теряется, прежде чем вспомнить, что спровоцировало его на такие мысли.

Он отворачивается, потому что любопытство этих двоих слишком навязчиво для него, и он не хочет думать сейчас о своём парне — бывшем парне. Но он Стайлз, и это значит, что он не может просто оставить всё, как есть. Без ответа. Потому что Стайлз не тот, кто стоит безмолвно и просто ждёт того, что случится. Но он не знает, как ответить на вопрос. Потому что да, он провёл последние долгие годы с Дереком, сначала медленно подружившись с ним, а затем начав встречаться. Но Дерек уже как несколько месяцев для него является совершенно незнакомым. Тот, кого Стайлз понимает, но который так же сильно отличается от Дерека, которого он видел раньше. От Дерека, который был во всех его воспоминаниях.

Медленно Стайлз начинает улыбаться, когда понимает, что в конце концов, для ответа это не имеет никакого значения.

— По крайней мере, я знал его раньше.

И как бы больно ни звучали эти слова, одних их достаточно.


End file.
